Canine Nyx
"The doors of monster high opened as a bright anthem began to play on Canine's icoffin. Canine Nyx (Canin Nix) strutted through the open doors, while students turned and staired. Canine didn't mind the attention in fact she liked it. She more a blood red blazer, and a silver minidress, which contrasted against her black fur. Her boots and jewlery all matched in glittering silver. Tombi (Tomey), Canines assistant trailed Canine. Tombi pushed her glasses up farther onto her nose, feeling self consious. She didn't like the attention at all. Canine was the daughter of Dip the not-very-famous hellhound. However her fathers lack of fame didn't hinder Canine. She was one of the most famous ghouls in the fashion world. At only 17 years old, Canine was an entrepreneur in the fashion industry, she had worked with Bark Macobs, Louis Creton, and Croako Chanel. She also was on the designing and production team of last years Transylvania's Secret fashion show. Besides the fashion industry, Canine has become an incredible active political opinonist." -Canine Nyx's Introduction Scene (Fleshman Year Roleplay) Appearance Canine has black fur, and green eyes with hints of silver. She wears black and red, but also her accent color, silver. She wears silver eye shadow and red eyeliner. (im working on a picture for her don't edit anything the whole OC isn't fully complete, these are all just some basic details. Ill be uploading pictures of her soon thanks, LondonSpear) Story Appearances Canine's first story appearance was in Fleshman Year, a roleplay story started by Pastelmarch on October 4, 2017.. Starting on December 20th, 2017, Canine will become the host of a new upstart Realtiy TV show called: 'Ghouls and Mansters: for Fame and Beyond. ' The show takes upstart young monsters and ships them around the world to places like Londoom and Scaris, Hauntlywood, Boo York and Los Fangelous, where they will attend Z-List (a-list) parties, and events like movie premeirs, ect.. Relationships Family: * Dip (Father): Dip is a lesser known hellhound. Friends: * Lycinda Funkel (Friend, Fashion Apprentice, and Co-Worker): Canine discovered Lycinda on fright-tupe through one of Lycinda's videos. Canine immediately saw raw talent and knew that she had the prospect to be one of the next big stars in the fashion and beauty world. Canine had her assistant contact the soon to be fashion queen. Canine wanted Lycinda to walk in her next show, which just so happend to be the Transylvania's Secret fashion show. Lycinda specifially walked in the Fantasy-Glam segment of the show. They have become good friends, and have worked together on smaller projects aswell. Canine, being her typical condesending self, pictures Lycinda to be her apprentice, which in Canine's eyes seems like high praise. Typically, if Canine is having second thoughts or opinions on anythin g eauty and fashion realated, she will consult Lycinda. Their meeting blossomed from a buisness partnership- to a close friendship. Enemies: History Canine is known for being a designer in a previous years Transylvania's Secret fashion show, when she was 16 years old. She also competed in a season of Ghouls and Mansters:for fame and beyond, which she won first place. She also attended Flaunt High. Notes *Canines playlist: Pop Royalty by Topsify *Canine seems like a totaly diva, but she really is a very kind, and sometimes but very rarely down to earth ghoul. *She doesn't have the greatest realationship with her parents. *She is a very dramatic ghoul, but most things she says are true feelings. Category:Characters Category:Female OCs Category:Female OC Category:Politics Category:Model Category:Public Figure Category:Ambassador Category:Fashionista Category:Ghoulebrity Category:Hellhound Category:Shadow Monster Category:Mirror Category:Original Character Girls Category:Girl OCs Category:Black hair Category:Green eyes Category:Dark grey fur Category:Fashion Category:Fashion leader Category:Icon Category:Fashion icon Category:Success Category:Win Category:Winner Category:Fancy Category:Fangtastic Category:Silver Category:Music Category:Drama Queens Category:LondonSpear Category:Ghoul Category:Realatable Category:Bad relationship with parents Category:Forever Category:LondonSpearOCs